Lucy Hubbard
Lucille "Lucy" Hubbard was a sophomore when she left Port Charles High in season three. Lucy is the daughter of Jesse and Angie Hubbard but not biologically. Their daughter Eleanor was a stillborn and Jesse couldn't tell Angie that and that same day, Lucy was born and put in Brot's cop car and Jesse switched the babies. Lucy has no idea about the baby swap but later does question how come she doesn't look like her parents and questions adoption but Angie tells her the story of how she was born. Lucy is shown to be smart and fun loving. she got straight A's until she left town in Season 3 after finally figuring out how she was born, and Angie didn't even know until Season 2 when Lucy was shot in the school shooting and needed blood. When Lucy found biological mother Maya, she decided to leave town with her and has been gone ever since. Lucy was best friends with Gabbi Montgomery, dated Aiden Cassadine, she is the biological daughter of Maya Mercado and her abusive boyfriend Mookie. Early Life Lucille Eleanor "Lucy" Hubbard is the daughter of Mookie and Maya Mercado, and the legal daughter of Jesse Hubbard and Angie Hubbard. She was born on March 30, 2011 to Maya. Maya placed "Lucille" in Brot Monroe's police car because she was not able to care for her and to protect her from her abusive father. On the same night, Angie gave birth to a stillborn baby girl, delivered by Jesse. Distraught, Jesse decided to swap the babies while Angie was passed out from blood loss. The only people who know of the swap are Jesse and Brot. Originally named Ellie, Angie decided to rename her Lucille. In The Series Season 1 Lucy makes her first appearance in 1.01 Pilot getting out of a car with best friend Gabbi Montgomery after being driven to school by her dad, Jesse. She and Gabbi both thank him for the ride. the two walk into school and talk about how excited for their first year of high school. The pair get their schedules and get to class and are seen in class with other freshmen, Christian Zacchara, Trinity Corinthos, Anna Drake, Taylor Lovett, Malaya Bhandari, Aiden Cassadine, Meghan Spencer, Ali Morgan and Kenzie Ford. 1.03 On The Line, Lucy is talking with Gabbi in the school hallway when Gabbi notices Spencer Cassadine and Lucy tells her to stop dreaming, Spencer is a senior and wont look at her twice. Gabbi says she is going to change that she starts ditching Lucy to try to get Spencer's attention but when Spencer rejects Gabbi, Lucy is there for her. 1.06 The Party Scene, Lucy is seen sneaking into the party with Gabbi. 1.07 Courage, Lucy witnesses Meghan make a homophobic remark and Gabbi going off on her. the next day, FAG is written on Gabbi's locker and Lucy tells her to let it go, Meghan's not worth it. 1.08 Someone Who Cares, Lucy is looking through her baby pictures and realizes that hers looking nothing like her parents. the next day at school Lucy confides in Gabbi she thinks she may have been adopted. When Lucy asks her parents about it, Angie assures her she was not adopted and tells the story of how Lucy was born and how she gave up her sight for her. Lucy still a little suspicious later has Gabbi help her break into her parents filing cabinet and looks through important paperwork to try and find something, but only finds her parents will and other legal documents. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Lucy is seen at the dance with Gabbi and having a good time 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Lucy is walking down the hallway when she hears two gunshots go off, she runs to find Gabbi lying on the ground bleeding along with Ryder and is then shot by Drake and she falls to the ground near Gabbi. Lucy stays there bleeding an unconscious until SWAT comes in and calls Medical to get her evacuated. 'Season 2' 2.01 We Are Broken Lucy is rushed to emergency surgery and life is saved, but her parents find out about the baby swap years ago since their blood types don't match. 2.06 Second Chance Lucy overhears her parents arguing and finds out that they are not her biological parents. That she was found in Brot's cop car while the baby her mother gave birth to had died. Her father had kept that secret from her for her entire life. 2.07 Just Tonight Lucy is furious at her parents for keeping the baby switch from her her entire life. She starts to rebel and even starts a friends-with-benefits relationship with Aiden Cassadine who is also furious at his father for keeping secrets. 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies Lucy is shocked at Gabbi's behavior. 2.11 Anywhere But Here Lucy and Aiden decide to run away from home to get away from their parents who they are angry with. 2.16 Breaking Inside Lucy and Aiden are located in Tree Hill, North Carolina and are taken home by a friend of Lucy's father. When she returns she argues with her parents over the secrets they kept and learns her mother never knew either. Jesse tries to explain to Lucy why he did what he did but she wont listen. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Lucy is at the graduation party when she goes out for some air and sees Lucas running away from Tyler who is bleeding out by her car. Lucy calls for help and tries to put pressure on his wound. Charlotte and Trinity come out and try to help and call 911. By the time the paramedics get there, Tyler bleeds out. Lucy is questioned by the police for what she saw and Tyler's corpse is taken away. 'Season 3 and Exit' 3.02 Feeling Alive Lucy is at home when there is a knock at her door. Lucy answers it to discover a woman named Maya Mercado. Jesse tells her she has to leave and after an argument, Maya reveals she is Lucy's birth mother. Lucy is in shock but later decides to get to know her. 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) After getting to know birth mother, Lucy decides she wants to go live with her in Pine Valley. Angie and Jesse are strictly against it but later agree. Lucy then tells Aiden and breaks up with him. When she leaves, both Gabbi and Aiden say goodbye. Season 12 and Brief Return 12.06 The Young and Hopeless Lucy receives a call from Gabbi. Lucy is surprised to hear from Gabbi since the two haven't been in touch for a while due to being on different coasts and time zones. Gabbi informs her that Mirandais in a psychiatric hospital because of PTSD and what Miranda has been through. Gabbi just needs to talk about everything going on right now. The pair talk for a few hours and Lucy tells her to not be a stranger and give her a call if she needs anything. Trivia *Lucy and then-boyfriend Aiden Cassadine are the first two to run away, followed by Elena Zacchara. Quotes Relationships Aiden Cassadine *Start Up: 2.07 Just Tonight *Break Up: 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) **Reason: Lucy left town with biological mother Maya Category:Characters Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Born On Screen